


mine all mine (the apology remix)

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, Jealousy, M/M, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: Charles has a jealous streak but that doesn't mean everyone has to take it. Too bad Steve can make friends of anyone to fix a problem.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: X-Men Remix 2020





	mine all mine (the apology remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fullmetalcarer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalcarer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mine All Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838459) by [Fullmetalcarer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalcarer/pseuds/Fullmetalcarer). 



> Happy Remix 2020! 
> 
> Let's ignore most of the MCU canon to get Steve and Bucky together in the 90s at some point post-Dark Phoenix.

Steve was sad to see Erik Lehnsherr leave after such a lively conversation. It was rare that Steve had the chance to talk with men - or women - who he had helped to save.

Erik, even an extremist, was a distraction from most of the conversations he had at these events. Genosha was much like Israel to them both now, but it was a well-meaning conversation on the topic of modern Judaism, what it was like as a young boy in a camp, and some politics that had little to do with the US. 

He was still Captain America to Erik, Steve knew, but it was different. More honesty was hard to find as Steve adjusted to SHIELD, the 90s and way too much technology.

What wasn’t different was the look that Charles Xavier gave to Steve as he was talking with Erik. That man looked as if he wanted to bend Erik over right there and spank him in the wheelchair.

It was not something Steve was accustomed to, but he was learning that the 90s were very different. Times were changing.

Steve was adapting, though it was difficult to see what he was meant to know and not know.

-

After being interrupted by Charles, Steve had spent the rest of the night trying to find out more about the man who was - before this - one of the most congenial men in New York City.

Tony Stark said the man was crazy when it came to his boyfriend - Mr. Lehnsherr. It might have fit what Steve had seen, but it was almost too much for a man who had had a stadium fall on him and still love the guy who had done that.

Tony said that there were other people who had been rudely interrupted by Charles when it came to Erik Lehnsherr, so Steve did what he always did: brought them all together.

-

Even though Steve spent the time to find out who else had been cut off from talking with Erik Lehnsherr by Chares Xavier, Tony set the location.

Tony, claiming that he was first and most affronted, had a space reserved for all of them at Keen’s.

It was too much for Steve’s tastes, but he also knew he wasn’t going to pay for anyone’s food. Why not eat there?

“Thank you all for agreeing to meet,” he said as he looked at Tony, a Moira MacTaggart and Mystique.

“When Tony calls, I answer,” Moira said. She had a look of Intelligence to her - smart suit, glasses. Steve wanted to like her, but as strange as it was, though SHIELD was trying to keep him from making too many new friends. 

Mystique, on the other hand, had no problem talking. “I’m here for the mutton chop and to bitch about my idiot brother.”

This was going to be a long lunch.

-  
“So everyone thinks we know why no one can get a word in with Lehnsherr?” Steve asked as slices of carrot cake and key lime pie were dropped off.

“Jealousy that has no reason being an issue. Sure, they’ve had their issues in the past, but Erik adores Charles, and vice versa.” Mystique had laid out a few more examples from the Xavier School - Steve had no interest in having those poor children come to this lunch with Tony - but it was such an odd strategy for a man who could read minds.

“How long until Charles realizes how much of an ass he’s being?” Tony asked.

“Give or take five hours of Erik saying something. Which is soon, I hope. He’s had to notice it.” Mystique was talking with a determination that Steve admired; he wished he had had her on his team.

“So you want to help Erik realize his boyfriend has been an overzealous asshole?” Tony asked.

Moira let out a short laugh.

“Erik can also be an overzealous asshole so they’re a matched pair. But Erik will notice and say something sooner or later.” 

Steve felt better knowing that he could have another conversation with Erik, and probably an apology from Charles Xavier.

-

It had taken only a few weeks for Mystique and Moira to report that Erik and Charles had had a conversation about all the jealousy on Charles’ part. Steve felt relieved that this awkwardness could end soon, as he found that he wanted to have a longer conversation with Erik after all these years.

Tony, being the man that he was, set up another gala for Charles and Erik to attend so that all apologies could be made.

Steve had had to have a serious conversation with Bucky about the event; Bucky, it turned out, felt about Steve the same way Charles had about Erik. 

Clearly Steve would have Bucky at this event and didn’t want to have to go through all of the investigating to stop Bucky from being jealous.

“I don’t like that you have to go to these,” Bucky said.

“I know you don’t, but we’re both public figures that have to be in the public eye.”

“No one loves me,” Bucky said. “I’m the guy who killed Howard Stark.”

“But _you_ didn’t mean to. That changes opinions. We just have to tell more people. Maybe you and Erik can talk tomorrow. He’s no longer the man he was; he probably has some advice.”

Bucky grumbled at the idea of having to talk with someone else about all he had gone through, but Steve knew that Bucky would take the time for the sake of everything else.

Captain America couldn’t be seen dating someone like the Winter Soldier without considerable work.

-

Charles wheeled himself in at Erik’s side but stopped short of fully entering the ballroom.

Steve eyed them both carefully, looking for signs that Charles had doubts about the plan that everyone else knew was happening. (It was very good luck to befriend both Moira and Mystique; they were valuable for just enough information without being overt.)

Charles stayed by the door for about five minutes before Steve saw him move in any direction.

 _I’ve been told I need to apologize,_ came a voice in Steve’s head.

_You should come over then. I don’t bite. Neither does Bucky._

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta for the help!


End file.
